Four Bestfriends
by Live17
Summary: Austin and Ally first met each other when they were babies. They have always loved each other like a brother and sister. Austin is like the over protective older brother, which he is actually younger by a mouth. They met Trish and Dez in Kindergarden. What will happen when Ally's boyfriend break her heart? Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I probably shouldn't make another story when I have two other unfinished ones, but I really think this is going to be a good one. I will try to update more often, but this week we have testing and it is terrible and confusing. I will try to update my other two stories! I will take criticism with a smile! ;) I love all my followers, and I hope I will gain more with this story. So enough of my blabbering. **

**Quote: "Music is poetry with personality." –Ross Lynch **

**Ally's POV**

I walked into my school and walked straight to my locker. When I got there I saw my bestfriend, Austin Moon, talking to my other friends, Trish and Dez. I walked up to him shaking my head slightly; I grabbed both of his belt loops on the side of his pants and yanked them up. "Pull up your pants," I whispered in his ear. He turned around and gave me a hug. He looked around and said, "Where is Bryce?"

Okay, let me backtrack. Bryce is my boyfriend, who I normally walk to school with. He has wavy brown hair, his height is just a couple inches shorted that Austin, he has sea-green eyes, and has a style of kakis and a plaid flannel shirt that is buttoned up; a good boy outfit to fit a good boy.

"He has to go to the dentist, and since he has not missed any days of school his mom is letting him stay home all day," I said in reply to his question. He changed the subject by asking, "Do you want to work on that new song for Jimmy tonight?" I nonchalantly replied, "Sure."

"What you are not going to that party tonight. We were invited," Trish exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and replied, "Trish you know parties are not my thing, and Austin and I are going to write a new song that Jimmy wants by Monday." I looked at Austin and questioned, "Do you want to go?" He shook his head in a signal for no. "This child needs his handsome sleep," he says pointing to himself. I just giggled.

"Are you going to the party Trish?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy. "I'll take that as a yes," I muttered sarcastically. "What about you Dez?" Austin asked. "I have to go Trish is making me!" he exclaimed. Trish shot him a death glare

BRING! BRING! BRING!

The bell went off signaling that we needed to go to class. We all had first period together, P.E. I actually like P.E. I just like sports. Trish and I went into the girls' locker room while the boys went into their locker room. Once they stepped out in their yellow shirts, blue pants, and tennis shoes, they lined up for stretches. After they stretched, Coach McKenzie told us that we will be playing kickball; kickball is one of my favorites.

After he separated us into two groups, we started to play. Sadly Trish and Dez are on the other team, but Austin and I are on the same team. Our team won; no surprise there. We got showers and dressed back into our normal clothes.

I walked out of the dressing room and to the water fountain and got a sip of water. Then out of nowhere someone pokes my sides. I have a pretty good idea of who did it, because he knows I'm very ticklish. I turned around to see if my suspicion was correct, and it was. I gave him the death glare, and he raised his hands up in surrender. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

Next was biology. I only have this class with Austin; Trish and Dez are in chemistry. Austin and I are lab partners, and today we are dissecting a deer heart. Once we were finished, our teacher decided that we got an A. We cleaned up our mess and got ready for Algebra 2.

Algebra 2 consisted of Austin and me passing notes. They read liked this:

**Hey ;) What up! –AM**

**Nm just sitting in this boring class waiting for lunch I'm starving –AD**

**You are always hungry Alls; I don't know how you stay that skinny –AM**

**OMG you just used correct grammar! GO Austin –AD**

**Your new name is Subject Changer –AM **

**LOL So can I just ride home with you? –AD**

**Sure do you have to get anything from your house? –AM **

**Nope. Well the bell is about to ring and I am getting my food –AD**

The bell finally rang and we got our lunch trays and sat down waiting for Trish and Dez to come. I grabbed Austin's apple that was on his plate and stuck it in my mouth. "Hey!" he protested. "Wasn't like you were going to eat it anyways," she said while putting her carrots on his plate. "Happy?" I asked. He smirked and replied, "Very."

When Ally finished her salad, she waited for her other friends to finish eating before she left to go to the courtyard. **(At my school after we finish lunch in the cafeteria you go outside until the bell rings. So, that is what's happing here). **

We all finished our evening classes and Austin drove me to his house where we worked on a song.

**Okay I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if you don't. I will try to update. I love all of my people, like I said before! I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**~Stay Cool **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am so happy you guys like my story! I woke up and looked at my email and see I have new followers and favorites, and it made me SO happy! Testing at my school is only 2 more days! Almost finished yay! Oh, and to the person who said please make chapters longer, I'll try! Thanks to all of you guys who review, follow, and/or favorite! I love all you guys! I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**Austin's POV **

Ally and I walked in and we saw my mom. "Hi sweeties!" she said referring to both of us. "Hey mom!" I said happily. "Do you guy want any snacks?" she asked. I looked at Ally and she shook her head 'no'. "No thanks mom! Love you!" I replied then gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked down to the basement with Ally trailing behind.

"You are such a momma's boy, you know that?" she said as she sat down on the piano bench on the far side of the basement; he sat right beside her while snickering. "What do you want to start on?" I asked. "How about -," she got cut off by my phone ringing. I looked down at it and said, "It's Jimmy." She simply said, "Answer it."

I picked up the phone and put it to my ear. "Oh hey, Austin?" he asked in more of a question. 'Put it on speaker' Ally mouthed to me. I quickly did that and sat it on the piano. "Austin?" he asked again. "Yes sir?" I asked politely. "You know that song that I said needed to be done my Monday? Well, it needs to be done my next Monday, so you now have extra time to do what you want." I sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh and Austin, if you are going to that party don't get into any trouble, O.K?" I rolled my eyes, "Sir, I'm going Ally and I were going to work on a song, but now that we don't have to we might watch a movie or something." She looked at me, and I knew what she was trying to tell me, 'We didn't talk about this.' Jimmy replied, "Okay Austin! See ya!"

"What movie do you want to watch, Alls?" I asked while getting up. She said, "Why don't we work on the song now instead of procrastinate?" She asked in a duh voice. "Because I don't want to," I said. I picked up her light-weight body threw it over my shoulder. She let out a yelp of surprise, but she figured out a long time ago that fighting would not make him put her down. I threw her on the couch that was on the other side of the basement, got on top of her, and started tickling her. "Please stop Austin!" She yelled in between breathes. I got off of her and asked the same question over again, "What movie do you want to watch, Alls?"

She glared at me, but her expression softened; her face lit up light a Christmas tree, "Disney movie marathon!" I nodded and said, "You fix the movie I will get the pj's, popcorn, and the comforter from the spare closet," she nodded, "GO!" I went upstairs put the bag of popcorn in the microwave, took off my clothes and put on my gray sweats, got a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt for Ally, and got the comforter. When I got back to the kitchen, I took the bag out of the microwave put it in a bowl. I walked downstairs and laid out all the stuff and handed Ally the clothes I brought her.

While she got changed I looked at the movie selection that the picked out, Frozen*****, The Lion King*****, Bolt*****, The Incredibles*****, and Tangled*****. "Ooo, I love all these movies, Alls!" she laughed. "Hey it is not my fault I have a love for Disney movies." She laughed again as I went to get my IPhone***** off the table. Ally walked in front of me and grabbed her phone, which matched mine, and sat right next to me. It was only 4:30 P.M., so they had plenty of time before they would go to sleep. She grabbed my wrist and took the ponytail-holder that was on it (Don't ask) and put her hair up. She got a soda from the mini fridge for me and her. She laid her head on my chest and snuggled into it. (In a totally friend kind of way.) When the first movie went off it was about 5:30, we got up stretched and then got in to our previous positions.

Then at about 6:45 we finished another movie. "You want to watch another movie?" I asked. She shook her head 'no.' "What do you want to do then?" I asked. "How about we play music, not work on a new song, but just sing and goof off?" I smiled widely at that, she knows I love doing this kind of thing. Since we just finished Frozen*****, Ally started the music to "Let it Go*****". We sang that song and many others. After we finished our jam session, it was about 9:00; I got up put my guitar back where it was.

Ally called Trish to see how the party was going and I called Dez. It rang about four times until he finally answered it. "Hello?" Dez asked. "Sup? Ally and I are calling you and Trish you see how the party is going." I said. "I'm not a big fan of parties, man. They made me make-out with Trish for seven minutes in a closet." I chuckled at what he said, "Was the game called _Seven minutes of Heaven_?" I asked "Yeah I think that is what it is called," he said uncertainly. "Well bye man! See ya tomorrow probably," I said disconnecting the call.

I looked over and Ally was off the phone. "What did Trish have to say?" I questioned. "She said that they made her kiss Dez in that game," she replied. I looked at her face, knowing she was hiding something from me. I gave her a look that said, 'You better tell me.' She finally said, "She said that Bryce was there and had to do seven minutes with Natalee. I know that I shouldn't be worried, but she is the most popular person from the entire sch-"I cut her off with a hand over her mouth; she looked up at me with her sad eyes that made me want to hug her forever. I bent down kissed her nose, which she scrunched, then said, "It's just a game, and at least you didn't go and have to see it." She looked back at me with those said eyes, "But she is way prettier than me, and probably is a better kisser, too."

I looked at her like she was crazy, yeah Natalee is pretty, but Ally is a lot prettier. "Alls, you are not pretty," she looked at me, "you are absolutely 100% percent drop-dead gorgeous, and if Bryce only wants a girl who can kiss well… He is a man-whore… C'mon Ally, please don't talk about yourself that way, it just hurts to see that you don't think you are prettier than her." She was crying. I wiped her tears with concern all over my face, "What did I do wrong?" She laughed with a smile, "You did nothing wrong, it was just what you said was so sweet," she said while wrapping me in a bear hug. I sighed in relief that I didn't do anything wrong.

"Want to go to bed?" I pulled back to look her in the eyes and asked. She nodded while yawning. "Will you carry me? I don't feel like walking." I laughed and said, "Let me turn everything off." She nodded while standing there. I turned around and said, "We can clean this up tomorrow, ready?" she giggled, and I turned around and squatted so she could get on my back. She hopped on and on the way out I turned out the light.

While on my way to my room, we saw my mother; she shook her head while chuckling, "You guys will never change will you?" We shook our heads no before we both said, "Night mom!" She rolled her eyes then said, "Night!" right back.

I threw Ally on my queen size bed in my room. She got out of it made stretched and said, "Thanks for the ride." I laughed. She pulled back the covers got on my bed. I sat right next to her, put my arm around her tiny waist, and kissed her forehead. "Night Aus." She whispered quietly. "Night Alls." I said before we both fell asleep.

**I don't own Frozen*, The Lion King*, Bolt*, The Incredibles*, Tangled*, IPhone, Let it go by Idina Menzel, and anything else you may or may not recognize. **

**~Stay Cool **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner I had a history project to work on, but I finished. So, let's get on with the story my wonderful fanfictioners! I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! Sorry I didn't do a quote for the last chapter**

**Quote: "If you're gonna be two-faced at least make one of them pretty." -Marilyn Monroe **

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in the window beside my bed. I looked down and saw my brunette bestfriend sleeping peacefully. I carefully unwrapped my arm around her waist, trying not to wake her up. I kissed her forehead lightly, and then walked down stairs. I went to the kitchen and saw this note on the refrigerator:

_Dear Austin and Ally,_

_I went to go get groceries before the afternoon crowd got her._

_I will be back at about 2:00. There are ingredients for chocolate_

_chip pancakes in there if you want them. Have a nice morning!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I peeked at the clock to check the time, 12. Yes my parents take FOREVER at the store; they can stay in there for hours just looking. I stretched and pulled out the griddle. I greased the griddle then turned it on then I got the rest of the ingredients out. I started to hum to one of my songs while I made the pancakes. I mixed the ingredients then started to cook them. After I was done, I filled up two glasses of orange juice. Then I set the table. After I was done with that, I went upstairs to wake up Ally.

I walked in and she was still sound asleep. I stalked over to the bed, and I started to poke her while saying, "Alls, Alls, Alls, Alls," getting louder each time. She finally mumbled, "No, Austin. Let me sleep." I rolled my eyes, "Ally, I made breakfast. So wake up before I pick you up and carry you down stairs." She grinned. "Okay." I threw her over my shoulder.

When we got downstairs, I put her in the chair. She put her hands in the air and pushed upwards, stretching. "Morning!" she said, "Let's eat!" I rolled my eyes and started eating. "What do you want to do today?" I asked. "How about we call Trish and Dez to see if they want to go to the beach?" I nodded and got my phone out of my sweat pants pocket.

It rang a couple times then he picked up, "Hey Austin!" he said enthusiastically. "Hey man, me and Ally were waning to know if you wanted to come to the beach with us." I said. "Sure. What time?" he asked. "I'll text you." I told him. "Okay see you later!"

I got off the phone and said, "What time, Alls?" she thought about it for a moment. "I told Trish at 2:00." Looked at the clock it read 12:34. I nodded, "Okay I will text Dez while you take a shower." She nodded, "Wait, how did you know I was going to take a shower?" I looked at her, "You always take a shower before you got to the beach. Oh, and you have a swimsuit in that drawer that you call yours." She giggled and nodded. "Also don't take all the hot water! I need to take a shower too!" I yelled as she walked up the stairs. Even though her back was turned, I know that she rolled her eyes.

I got up and cleaned up the mess I made in the kitchen. It took me about 10 minutes to clean up everything. I walked up stairs and into my room. After I got out a pair of swim trunks and t-shirt and laid them on my bed, Ally was done in the shower. She stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, and I slipped into the steamy bathroom and began to take my shower. It didn't take me but 10 minutes to get finished. I got the towel and dried my hair, and I put the towel around my waist.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Ally in a red tank top and short jean shorts. She turns around then turns back around to finish the task of packing the beach bag. While she was not looking, I changed in the swim trunks and t-shirt. I took my hand and dragged it through my hair to give it that 'casually messy look.' I checked my phone to see what time it was 1:32. We had about 30 minutes to get there. I sat down at my desk and grabbed a pen and wrote my parents a note:

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_Ally and I are going to the _

_beach with Trish and Dez._

_So, don't worry!_

_Love,_

_Austin_

My parents really don't like using their phones, so we write notes instead. I put it on the refrigerator then I looked at Ally. "Ready?" I asked. "Yep let's go!" She tossed me my keys. We hopped into my 1999 Toyota Camry*. Hey just because I am a pop star does not mean I get everything that I want. I put most of my money into a savings account, so I can go to college.

When we got to the beach we found that Trish and Dez were already there. We sat next to them and I took off my shirt and Ally took off her clothes to reveal a navy blue bikini with little white anchors on them. I heard a couple guys wolf whistle. I know that Ally hates it when guys do that. "Hey have a little more respect than to wolf whistle. Next time you do that I will have my blonde bestfriend smack you around a little bit," she says pointing to me, "Kay?" They all nod their heads really fast. She sat down, but not before mumbling, "Disrespectful idiots." I chuckled. She just rolled her eyes.

Dez and Trish started to argue, no surprise there. Then Ally started to put sunscreen on, but once she got to her back, she threw me the bottle silently asking me to put it on her back. She laid down flat on her stomach while put the sunscreen on her back. After I was done with her back I started to put it on myself; I got to my back and gave the bottle to Ally and she started to put it on my back. Once she was finished I got up and said, "Ally you want some ice cream?" She looked over at Dez and Trish, who were still bickering, and said, "Yeah, I am coming with you." I offered my hand, which she gladly accepted, then pulled her up. We talked about various things until we reached the ice cream cart. After we paid for our ice cream we walked back to the towel.

Dez and Trish have stopped arguing, and Trish was tanning while Dez saying something about losing his pet turtle. After we finished our ice cream, I asked Trish, Dez, and Ally, "Do you want to build a sandcastle?" Dez said, "Yes!" I looked at the girls, "How about you guys?" They looked at each other, "Nah." Ally put her ear buds back on and Trish went back to her magazine. Once Dez and I finished our castle, I walked up to Ally taking one of her ear buds out and putting it into my ear. I heard my voice blasting through them. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Want to go into the water, Alls?" she looked at the water and shrugged.

"Piggy-back ride?" she questioned. I sighed deeply, squatted down and she jumped on my back. I walked out into the water and dropped her into it. We started to splash each other, then all the sudden she went under and I felt someone grab my legs from underneath me and pull me under. Once I got back up I saw Ally giggling. "You're going to get it, Dawson!" I started to swim after her. I got up to her and grabbed her by the waist and put her under. When she got back up she said, "Okay you got me." I smiled a victorious smile.

"Race you to our spot?" I shook my head yes. "Last one there has to pay for the others dinner." She grinned, "Deal. On your mark, get set, GO!" I swam. Then once I got to the shore, I stared to run, but Ally was ahead of me I knew she was going to win. She is on the track team. Once I got there I picked Ally up and spun her around and looked her in the eye, "You run too fast." She giggled. "You owe me dinner." I smiled, "I know." After we ate dinner, we went back to Austin's house were we all slept over.

**I don't own Toyota Camry or Austin and Ally! I love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry guys about not updating in a while. I have a lot of stuff going on right now, but I back for now! Let's get on with the story.**

**In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on. **

**-Robert Frost**

**Ally's POV**

"_There's no way I can make it without ya…"_

That was the ringtone for my blonde bestfriend. I pick it up. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Hey Alls, do you want me to take you to school?" I thought about it. "No thanks, I'm about to leave no to go now because I want to clean out my locker." I said. "Okay see you at school Alls!" he said cheerfully. "Bye," I said before I hung up. I picked up my book bag off the table and got into my car and went to school.

I walked into the school and I went to my locker. I saw these to people making out in the hallway; I was majorly grossed out. Then when I saw who it was, I honestly didn't care about my locker anymore. I ran straight into the janitor's closet, trying to handle that Bryce was cheating on me right this second.

**Austin POV**

"Hey Dez!" I said to him right when he walked into my driveway. "Hey Austin! What's going on?" I shrugged. We were having a conversation when my phone buzzed, which means that I had a text. I looked at my lock screen it read,

Alls

Hey, I really need you right know. Please come to the janitor's closet… :'(

"Dez, there is something wrong with Ally and we need to head to school NOW!" I said urgently. "What's wrong her?" he asked concerned while getting into the car. "She didn't say anything, but I really need you now," I said.

When we got to school, Dez went to find Trish, and I went to the janitor's closet. Once I got there, I saw a crying Ally. I instantly comforted her. I sat her on my lap facing me, with her head literally glued to my shoulder. Didn't say anything, but just held her. After she was all cried out, I asked, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"He cheated on me," is all she said before she started crying again. My fist clenched, but I know I have to be here for Ally before I have a nice long talk with this guy. "Shh it's okay," I told her over and over again. "We are not going to school today." She looked at me like I'm crazy, "No my parents will be angry." I looked at her and said, "How about we call them? They will understand." She nodded. I pulled out my phone.

I scrolled through my contacts until I got to 'Penny Dawson'. I pressed call. It rang a few times before she picked up. "Hey sweetie!" She said through the phone. "Hey, is it okay if Ally skips school with me?" I asked. "Maybe, if it is a good reason. What is the reason?" She questioned. "Well Ally got cheated on and she isn't feeling well; I mean, would you?" I said. "Oh my gosh, yes she can stay home and I asked her father and, he said he yes she can skip." She said. "Thank you!" I said before I hung up.

"They said yes," I said. Then I sent a quick text telling my parents the same thing. They agreed with what I was doing. "And my parents said yes." She nodded. I got up and gave her my hand to help her up, but we never let go until we reached the car. "What are we going to do Aus?" she asked, her voice cracking a little. "How about my house to engrave it in the tree house?" I said. She nodded.

Okay, the Tree House Tradition has been a thing since we were seven. Every time something happens to us we engrave it on the tree house. The first one says, "We help build a tree house 8/12/2006," and the last one says, "Austin got a 100% on his math test 4/18/14."

Once we got to his house, we went straight to the tree house. I put my IPhone® on the doc, which is powered by batteries, and turned today's hits. The very first song that came on was _All of Me® by John Legend._ I went straight over to the chest with the pocket knife in it and gave it to Ally.

She engraved; _Ally got cheated on 4/20/14. "_So, what's next?" she asked. "Want to go swimming?" I asked; she shrugged. "Let's go!" I said. She laughed while we were walking out of the tree house. Once we were in out bathing suits and in my backyard, I picked her up and jumped in. "Austin," she said after she got the surface, "you gave me a heart attack." I laughed. We swam until lunch.

We got out and went to my kitchen and put the family size can of chicken noodle soup on the stove. Once it was done heating up, I put it in two bowls. After we sat down, I was about time we would've been eating at schools. Our phones started to blow up.

Trish

Why are you at school? Dez told me that there was something was up with Ally.

Dez

Dude what happened with Ally is she okay?

"We can tell them they can come over after school, so we can talk." I said. "Yeah that would be great." We texted them that we would tell them after school, and they said okay. For the rest of the day we watched movies.

**After School:**

**Austin's POV**

"We are here." Trish yelled while walking into the house, Dez not far behind. They both took a seat on the couch. "What happened?" They said in unison. She explained the sight she saw in the hallway. "He did that to you, and he is still alive?" Trish asked. Ally gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" Ally asked. "What I mean is that Blondie over there didn't kill him?" she asked. "I thought it would be better to talk to Bryce later and comfort Ally now." I said.

"Good then because I have a plan to see if he will lie to Ally again." Trish said. We all looked at her to explain. "Ally will call him and say, 'I saw that pretty girl with you in the hallway, and you guys were having too much fun for me intrude. I want to meet her she looked nice.' It is perfect." She explained. "Yes it is," all of us said.

"Let's do it now!" Ally said. "Put it on speaker, Alls." She nodded. It rang a couple times before he answered. She said basically the same thing Trish told her to say. He responded back with, "Ohh she was just my cousin." All of us looked at each other. Ally scoffed, "I can't be with someone who is a liar, and if she is you're not lying… that is just gross." She hung up.

"Now that is how you do a break up." Ally said. We all clapped. "Way to go girl!" Dez said. Everyone laughed at the way he said it. We all went into a group hug.

**Not a good way to end, but I couldn't think of anything else. So there is the heartbreak for Ally. This is a bitter sweet thing; Ally's heart is broken but this is another step for Auslly! I love all you guys! And a special thanks for all the people who review, follow, and/or review!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or there's no way I can make it without ya by Ross Lynch or IPhone or All of me by John Legend! **

**~Stay Cool **


End file.
